This way for your numnums
by xhjrocksx
Summary: Sam and Spencer embark on a magical journey - one in which involves them raiding through Carly's closet looking for the wonderful world of Narnia. Chaos and magic ensues. SPAM.


**Kay so this is my first fanficition ever! God I don't even know why I'm doing this at all - probably only for my friend Alanie because she wanted more Spam. So here it is, I have no witty things to say. My writing sucks! I'll be the first one to say, but hopefully it will someone laugh. I'll be doing it in chapters obviously. ;D **

**All credits for characters obviously go to Dan ;D as he's the creator obviously.**

Feet propped up, soup hand in hand while the remote rested softly in her lap. To Sam Puckett life was good, not only was she watching her favourite television programme but Carly's older brother Spencer was stretching his muscles in the far corner - while working on his awesome new sculpture. She grinned as she took a mouthful of her soup, yes life was indeed good. Watching him from the corner of her eye, while pretending to take notice of the television and take bites from her soup was not an easy task. In fact it was downright troublesome, Spencer was cute - she had to admit this, not she'd profess this to anyone in this room right now. He was indeed a magical man, she snorted loudly as her eyes averted back to the television. It was like any other day, Carly and Freddie were slaving away doing some homework. Spencer was doing some crazy stunt - which was ever so normal but oh so exciting in Sam's eyes. Sam? Well it was obvious to the eye what she was doing.

"Sam, we can't do this project all by ourselves. You're supposed to help," the young brunette she called best friend was hovering behind her - she could tell that much.

She waved her free hand lazily as she proceeded to take in more soup. "Sam!" Carly's voice urged the young blonde, and she groaned inwardly at the sudden request dropping her spoon in the process.

"My spoon dropped," she exclaimed with no emotion in her voice - though inwardly she was blaming it on three factors. "You'd be better off without me, I'm sure you two can muster up the strength to get the work done by yourselves. I have places to be, people to see. Gibby's to hunt."

Carly paused for a moment taking in Sam's words, "You're sitting on my couch…" was all she said and Sam grinned slightly, as she realised what Carly was referring was. Indeed she was. Well it was a comfy couch, but she guessed it would have to wait. She sighed as she took her feet from there and began to make her way to the two she called friends.

"Hey Fredward, your brain exploded yet?" she called, as she swooped in behind him and smacked her hand against his head. She strolled on by and smirked before he had time to muster up a worthy insult, "Too bad..still there."

"Sam be nice," Carly instructed as she pointed towards her best friend before sitting down next to Freddie.

"Fine, it's getting too easy anyway." Sam was being nitpicky, well more than usual, she cast her hand down to the table many a time until Carly yelled for her to stop.

She groaned after a minute already standing up, taking off towards Spencer. She was getting bored here, all work and no play made Sam a very irritable young woman. She whacked Freddie with more force as she walked by, she really did enjoy tormenting him - it was such fun, maybe she would do it for a little more. She changed her mind when she took a look at Carly's face and she growled lightly at being silenced so easily.

"I'm bored, this is no fun, where's Gibby when you need him," she jumped up wildly in front of Spencer making him jump back in fear. Carly's brother sure was a nutcase sometimes, even Sam had to admit this - a very cute nutcase though. He was making something, she wasn't sure what it was…nor was she sure that Spencer knew what it was because he was looking at it in extreme fashion.

"Hey Spencer! Want to do something fun?" she yelled while pushing at his arm forcefully, as though he had no choice in but to say yes to whatever crazy scheme Sam had planned.

"Uhhh we're not going to do that 'fun' spoon pulling exercise like before, which actually included very heavy men, are we?" he shuddered at the thought and Sam grinned manically.

"Ah good times…but no actually..I was thinking you should decide. You know being the mastermind and all."

Spencer was impressed easily and Sam knew this and he chuckled out loud at being praised. She smirked yet again while nodding up at him - waiting for his reply.

He didn't speak for a few seconds, scratched at his head until he piped up excitedly; clapping his hands as he did. She watched him in the corner of her eye and grinned, she actually didn't mind what he suggested. Sam was always keen on spending time with Spencer - not that she really knew why, she always had. Spencer was fun and he made Sam smile, she found she could be herself with him. Stupid feelings, whatever they should keep out of her head. This was Carly's older brother, nothing more nothing less. Instead, shaking off those 'feelings' she ran up to him ready to give him a high five for his awesome idea.

"Let's raid peoples closets…I mean wardrobes in search of Narnia!" Not really knowing what to say, Sam stopped in mid air at his suggestion, Narnia? Wardrobes? You know…it didn't sound like a bad idea. Raiding Carly's wardrobe might even prove useful for herself.

**AN - This will probably be carried on god knows when! It is short, but other chapters may go longer. I'll try to carry it on, and hopefully make it sound better rofl. We can only hope anyway, I can't seem to get Spencer's personality down at all. Sam is just like my friend Alanie, so I just make her like her. ;D**


End file.
